


how many secrets can you keep

by peachykeenjellybean



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boss/Employee Relationship, Breeding Kink, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Liberal use of Italics, Masturbation, Mentions of Pregnancy, Nannies, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Rich Ben Solo, Size Kink, Skiing, Unsafe Sex, dad ben solo, i hate it too, nanny rey, why do i have to make everything soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:06:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27569503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachykeenjellybean/pseuds/peachykeenjellybean
Summary: Ben brings his nanny Rey along with him and his daughter to a ski resort.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 22
Kudos: 475





	how many secrets can you keep

**Author's Note:**

> I blame Rae and Vuas for this. Happy Breeding Kink Week. 
> 
> (this is my first time trying to write mild daddy so pls be gentle thank u) 
> 
> Also PLEASE let me know if there are any tags I need to add! I think I added all that I needed to but if I missed one please let me know and I'll be happy to add it!

Rey’s always quiet when she makes herself come. There may be a silent whimper here or there; nothing too loud. She’s conditioned from years of having to bite her tongue as she climaxes with her fingers buried deep inside of herself. 

But right now, there’s nothing she wants more than to yell. She’s thinking about Ben. Ben, Ben, Ben. Her employer. She really shouldn’t be. It’s naughty. Which makes it even better. Every time she hears him talk in the third person to his kid right before he leaves and he says _Daddy_ there’s an instant throb. 

He’s right down the hall. If she really wanted to, she could knock on his door and tip toe her way into his room across the hardwood floor. But no, she can’t. She shouldn’t. She mustn’t. 

She forgot her vibrator at home and she’s regretting it. She didn’t think she needed it but that was a mistake on her part. She knows how much she thinks about Ben and his hands and his height enclosing her body. She didn’t think too much about what a week down in the mountains and seeing him shirtless and in a hot tub would do to her. 

Her fingers _glide_ over her cunt because of how went she is. She giggles silently to herself, throwing her forearm over her head and closing her eyes as she rubs and rubs. 

When she comes, she feels the tingles start from her center but then they spurt out. It’s a sad little orgasm. It’s not enough. 

He’s ruined her and he hasn’t even touched her. Yet. 

**____**

She’s not the first one up in the morning. The coffee pot is already on and a mug has been poured for her and left out to make it cold because he just _knows_ she prefers iced coffee. She takes her mug in her hands. He’s already added her cream and sugar. His mug sits in the sink with a few sips left because she knows he left in a hurry, not noticing the time. It feels so domestic. Her shoulders shake while a little chill runs through her body. 

She started watching Hanna months ago. It started as Rey just coming over to watch her a few nights when Ben had to work late and it eventually evolved into her nannying full time. Rey didn’t mind. She liked to take care of Hanna. She liked seeing Ben, too. Part of her could foolishly pretend at night when he comes home, shrugging off his tie and sleepily reaching for a glass of bourbon, that this is _her_ life. That she’s married to Ben, that she could push his dinner plate in front of him and watch him while he eats the reheated food, and then sit on his lap and kiss his neck while he forgets about the day. Her toes curl at the thought and she takes a sip of coffee. 

Ben asked her to come with them up to the mountains. He had to come up here for something with work. She’s not really sure what he does. All she does know is he always wears an impeccably pressed suit in shades of blue, black, or grey and they terrorize her dirty thoughts always. She thinks about ruining those pants. One day she did laundry and she’s woman enough to admit she rolled around in his suits and dress shirts and white undershirts like a dog staking her claim. 

He asked Rey to come with them so that she could watch Hanna while he’s working. He promised her free nights when he’s off to do whatever she wants but doesn’t want a free night when she can creep downstairs and sit with Ben in the hot tub she noticed when they first arrived yesterday. They haven’t done that. Yet. She smiles to herself. Ben offered to pay for the trip so how could she pass it up? 

The house they’re staying in is better than a ski resort that Rey has only seen in movies. It’s all dark and light woods and fireplaces and big open spaces with wide windows looking out at the snow falling. It’s almost like a snow globe. 

Hanna walks down the stairs with her robe tied around her waist with her stuffed bunny clutched in her hand and her fuzzy slippers clacking against the stairs. She grumbles a good morning and plops down at the breakfast bar. Her eyes are still filled with sleep. 

They eat their breakfast while dancing in the kitchen. It’s their secret. Ben told Hanna she needs to sit at the table and eat her food one bite at a time. Rey puts on 80s pop and twirls her around as she takes a bite of the soggy pancake. The kitchen is full of giggles and smells like syrup. 

**____**

She’s sitting on the chair with her feet curled up under her when he comes home. The fireplace is dying down and she thinks about adding a few more logs. Maybe he’ll add some more. Maybe if she gets really lucky she’ll get to see him chop them. 

She stops her thoughts. Her eyes are tired and start to droop. 

“You didn’t have to wait up for me.” He says as he opens the freezer and pulls out a few cubes of ice to throw in his glass. He’s had a rough day. He only puts ice in his drink when he’s had a bad day. He told her once it's so that it can hurt more going down. She knows not to ask about his day. He doesn’t like that. The first time she asked, he looked at her with a stern look only a dad could give and she felt like crawling back into her shell for making him so upset. 

“Force of habit.” She smiles softly and pulls her hands into the sleeves of her sweatshirt. It’s a ratty old thing she found at a thrift store that goes down to the middle of her thigh. She’s wearing shorts underneath but really it looks like she’s wearing nothing. She didn’t remember her legs were bare until Ben came home and she could feel the way his eyes looked quickly at them. 

They’re just legs. 

_Legs she wants to wrap around his waist._

Ben’s tie is already off and his suit jacket is laying on the counter. He’s unbuttoning the top buttons of his shirt. He didn’t wear an undershirt today, she can see the top of his chest—that little dip in between his collarbones she wants to drink out of. He pours the liquid in the glass and she hears the ice crack from the different temperature. He sucks it all down. She watches his throat. He pours another and then rolls up his sleeves, revealing his forearms. She gulps and swallows when he takes another drink as she looks at his arm and the way the muscles flex as he brings the glass to his lips. 

“How was Hanna today?” 

“She was great. She asked about you, though. Said she wishes that this was a _real_ vacation and not just a business trip for you.” Rey takes a step back after a beat and Ben looks down at the counter and licks his lips. Rey turns away to head upstairs and turn in for the night knowing Ben’s home. 

“Rey,” he calls for her with a broken voice and she turns back around, “is that a boyfriend's sweatshirt?”

She tries to hide the little smirk that’s coming to play on her lips. She shakes her head and turns to go up the stairs before she can see his reaction. 

**____**

The next morning, Rey is woken up by an incessant banging on her bedroom door. She mumbles at whoever it is to leave her alone but it continues accompanied by a high pitched yelling. It’s Hanna. Rey gets up, wraps her robe around her body, and opens the door to Hanna already bundled up in her snow gear. 

“Rey!” Hanna yells, making Rey’s sleepy eyes grow wide and put her hands over her ears. She’s too loud for whatever time it is in the morning. “Daddy’s taking me skiing!” 

But wasn’t Ben supposed to work? Doesn’t he have meetings all day? Isn’t that why he brought Rey along? 

Hanna looked her up and down, “Why aren’t you dressed yet?” There was a hint of attitude in her voice, like she’s one of Rey’s friends, “We need to hurry up!”

“I’m coming too?”

“Duh,” Hanna says, “of course you are! I need you _and_ daddy to teach me! Daddy says you have good legs.” 

_Oh? He thinks I have nice legs,_ she thought. Her mouth opened and she smiled and collected herself in front of Hanna. 

“Tell your _daddy_ that I’ll be ready to go in a bit and he better have an iced coffee ready for me to go!” Rey called out as Hanna ran off down the hall and down the stairs. She heard her tell Ben what she said and his _Oh, she said that did she?_

**____**

When she walked down the stairs, Ben was waiting with a to go cup in his hands and a boyish smile on his plush lips. 

“As requested.” He says as he hands her the cup and they walk to the resort. The house is just on the outskirts of the resort. It’s part of a cluster of more luxury homes the resort rents out. Ben, being as wealthy as he is, didn’t think much about it of course before renting out one of the houses instead of two simple rooms right in the resort. When they arrived—after hours of sitting in the car with her legs pressed tight together and aching while looking at his large hands grip the steering wheel—her mouth fell open at the sight of the house and she asked him why they weren't just staying at the hotel. _More privacy,_ he said, _then we wouldn’t have the hot tub._ Her body shivered when he said that and he noticed. She said it’s the snow and the cold. 

After grabbing their skis, they walk Hanna over to the bunny hill. Her eyes light up at the sight of all the other kids learning. Rey and Ben linger for a moment watching her. Hanna completely ignores them. Rey wonders for a moment if this is what it’s like dropping your own kid off at school. That little pang in your heart when they don’t look back because they’re so independent. She looks over at Ben and he’s smiling but she can tell he feels it too. 

“Blue?” She asks him and he turns to face her with his brows knitted together. 

“Blue?” He questions, “I would’ve thought you’d say black, Johnson.” 

“I was going easy on you, Solo.” 

“Last one at the bottom of the mountain buys the winner a beer?” 

“You’re on.” And she races off to the ski lift but he catches her waist and pulls her back so he can run in front of her and he looks back at her laughing then stops and waits for her to catch up. 

He takes her hand and helps her onto the chair lift. When he sits down next to her, she can somehow feel the heat of his body next to hers through the layers upon layers that both of them are wearing to keep the cold out. The sun is high on the mountain behind Ben when she turns her eyes up from where their thighs touch and she squints her eyes behind her dark sunglasses. He looks at her and his eyes beam. He brings his hand up to her face and pushes a stray strand of hair and tucks it behind her ear. His hand lingers on her face for a moment. His fingertips brushing her scalp and behind her ear. They’re warm considering the cold. Then he moves his hand and looks forward and clears his throat. She turns and does the same. 

The ride is about twenty minutes to the top. “I thought you had to work this whole trip?” She breaks the silence between them. 

“I was supposed to.” 

“What happened?” 

“I wanted to enjoy a _real_ vacation with my daughter.” _And you._ He didn’t say that but part of her felt like he wanted to. It almost spilled out of his lips. It got caught in his mouth. Maybe on the tip of his teeth. He bit it back. But he did repeat Hanna’s own words that Rey had told him last night. She didn’t think telling him would do anything. There’s sincerity in his voice. Like he’s been missing out. They sit through the rest of the ride quietly; neither of them really needing to talk. She feels his body next to hers. He’s tense, too. She’s trying not to be. She hopes he doesn’t feel it. 

They line up side by side when they get to the top. Their skis are planted firmly in the ground and their poles dig into the packed snow. Rey places her goggles over her eyes and the world becomes pink. The snow, the mountain, _Ben._ All are wrapped up in this rose hued gaze. 

“I can’t wait to smoke your ass, Solo.” She bends her knees and sticks her ass out, getting ready to fly. 

“Yeah? Well you’re going to get a great view of it when _I_ smoke _you,_ Johnson.” And with those final words he soars down the mountain, leaving Rey behind him in a puff of white. 

Luckily for Rey, she’s smaller than Ben. She keeps her knees bent and her hips squared as she glides down the powder. She keeps him in her peripheral. She flew past him within the first few seconds and she mentally stuck her middle finger up to him with her tongue out. 

Rey gets to the bottom of the mountain before Ben. “You owe me a beer I think.”

“It’s not even 10am.” 

“A mimosa then.” She says and lifts her goggles. 

“Best two out of three.”

“I can beat you more than three times, Ben.” 

“I’d like to see how many times you can beat me. How far can you go, Johnson?” He leans in to whisper that last part. His voice hot breath on her chilled cheeks makes a chill run through her. There’s a pause after he says that. Their eyes are stuck on each other. She bites her lip.

“I never lose, Solo.”

“We’ll see about that.”

**____**

Rey ends up winning—all three times. By the time they’re finished with their run, their muscles ache and the sun is starting to disappear, painting the snow in a warm golden finish. 

Hanna is waiting for them with the rest of the kids. Her cheeks are stained red and there's a smile glued to her face. She can’t stop talking; she starts as soon as she sees her dad and Rey. 

They stop at the restaurant in the lodge so that Ben can buy Rey a beer like he promised. She smiles at him over the frothy top and enjoys her celebratory sip. The beer chills her throat. Even if it's below zero outside she needs to drink something cold. Hanna is nearly slumped over in her seat by the time the food comes she’s so exhausted. She begged Ben for a Shirley Temple and it sits there at the table. Rey asks for a shot of vodka to throw in it. 

When they get back to the house, with Hanna sleeping over Ben’s shoulder, he puts her to bed and Rey thinks he’s off to bed too. She hears his door close. 

With the house quiet and everyone sleeping, she takes the opportunity to use the hot tub. After competing with Ben all day on the mountain her body hurts. Her legs and back are almost numb from the aching pain and her thighs burn. She loves it though. She loves the feeling after working her body so hard. She loves the little winces when she moves. She feels like she’s actually done something. She’s actually worked herself out. 

She didn’t pack a bikini but then she remembers that no ones awake and so she strips out of her ski gear, she peels the padded pants and jacket and sweatshirt and long underwear off of her hot and cold skin, and throws her robe on over her body. 

The water bubbles and she doesn’t even test the warmth of the water before she steps in. She can see the steam billowing off the top of the surface. She sheds her robe as she steps in with a pointed foot. 

She rests her head back against the edge of the tub and closes her eyes. Her body relaxes so suddenly that she can feel her limbs almost float in the water. Even though it’s probably below freezing outside, she feels beads of sweat form on her hairline and start to drip down her temples. The water is burning hot. It’s hot like she likes her showers—warmer than the fires of hell. She laughs and moves a hand down over her body. It’s freeing sitting outside on a balcony naked in a hot tub. She opens her eyes and looks out at the view. The moon reflects off of the snow and paints the trees in an illuminating light. If she takes a breath, she can see it sparkle and float off into the wind. This is what she was excited for when Ben asked her to come with them. Skiing was a close second behind that. Actually, third. Ben is first and this hot tub is second.

She melts into the water but nearly jumps up when she hears the balcony door open. She covers her chest out of instinct. She watches Ben’s tall and dark figure walk out. His face is hidden in the dark. 

He doesn’t notice her out here at first. Her hands relax and fall back into the water and she moves so that she’s resting on the edge of the tub with her head on her hands. He stands at the end, puts his glass tumbler full of bourbon and lights a cigar. She sees the red sparks from the lighter hit the fat blunt end of the cigar. He takes a deep drag and lets it out. She smells it immediately. It smells like rich tobacco and fresh rain. It smells like _Ben_ somehow and she didn’t even know he smoked. She watches the clouds of smoke rise above his head and disappear. He chugs back the bourbon in his glass and places it back down on the railing and sighs. 

“Those will kill you, you know?” She startled him. His hand swipes the glass off of the edge and sends it plummeting down into the snow below. 

“And your point?”

“Maybe I want you around a little bit longer.” She says softly. 

He bites the corner of his lips and runs his hand over his face. His pointer finger comes into contact with his mouth and he tries to look away from her, he does for a second, he really tries, but then he’s looking again and she has her head cocked to the side with her bare neck exposed. The lights on the balcony are so dim. 

“I thought you went to bed.” 

“I thought _you_ went to bed.” He counters. “Taking advantage of the hot tub when you think no one else is around?” He steps closer and she retreats in the water. There’s really only so far she can go. 

She looks down for a moment. The water looks black since the lights are so dim, he can barely see anything. He doesn’t know she’s completely nude under the bubbles. 

“Well when else would I get to enjoy it? Maybe I want to be alone.”

He throws his hands up in an understanding surrender. “Let me leave you to it then.”

“Wait,” the word leaves her mouth before she has a chance to think about it. He looks at her robe and then looks back at her. His eyes are focused on the water line. They’re dark. Then they move up and scan her collarbones. She can feel it. “You don’t have to go, if you don’t want to, of course. You did rent the house.”

“I did.”

“So you should get to enjoy it.” 

“I should.”

“I’m just the nanny.”

“You’re just the nanny.” His voice cracks low when he says that. She gulps and parts her lips. He takes another step forward and grabs her robe. He holds it and plays with the fabric between his fingers, a little grin on his lips. “I know why you’re so eager to be alone.” 

“You do?” 

He nods. He holds her robe up. “I don’t think you’re wearing anything in the water.” 

Her cheeks are flushed. “And what if I’m not?” She moves a little deeper into the water so it hits her chin. Now he really shouldn’t be able to see anything. His eyes narrow. He’s looking. 

“Then you’re stuck.”

“How am I stuck.” 

“You can’t get out until I leave,” he says as he sits down on one of the chairs on the balcony. He’s changed out of his ski clothes and he’s in grey sweatpants and a white henley with the three buttons at the top undone. He _must_ be cold; he can’t sit out here forever. “And I don’t plan on leaving for a while.” He smirks and puts his feet up, taking a puff from his cigar. 

Rey’s gaze becomes hard. _Doesn’t think I’ll leave, does he?_ She’s feeling a sudden boldness spark in her belly. She stares at him and licks her lips. With her hands on the edge of the hot tub, she pushes herself up and keeps her eyes locked on him as she stands up in the water. 

The water hits right below her waist when she stands but he still can’t see her pussy that’s right below the water line. Beads of hot water drip, drip, drip down between her breasts and catch the meager warm light that’s shining on the balcony as they fall back into the tub. Her hair is still dry but it’s completely a mess from being tied up in her helmet all day but right now it falls down her back and frames her face. 

Ben sits up in his chair. His cigar is hanging from his lips and little blue grey tendrils creep out of the burning end. He wasn’t expecting her to do that. She caught him off guard. She feels so pleased. 

When the water stops dripping off of her body after a full pregnant pause lingers in the air, she lifts one leg with the same pointed toe that she used to step in to step out of the tub. The cool air hits her cunt when she steps out and she hears Ben’s breath hitch in his throat. She takes her robe in her hand and doesn’t bother putting it on as she saunters casually over to the chair where Ben sits. She bends down so that she’s facing him directly, their noses are almost touching and she pulls his cigar out of his mouth and puts it in hers. It’s bitter in her mouth but it’s sweet and warm where his lips were wrapped around it. She takes a drag but doesn’t inhale and blows it back in his face. 

“Those really are so bad for you. Good night, _daddy._ ” She says as she places it back between his open lips and walks away, letting him sit with his thoughts and the swirling smoke surrounding him. 

She humps her pillow hard when she gets back to her room, trying to chase that delicious friction. The taste of his cigar still loitering on her mouth. _The taste of him._ She moves her hips furiously, thinking about how she could’ve just sat in his lap right there on the balcony. She could’ve pulled his sweatpants down––maybe he wasn’t wearing any boxers underneath. She smiles and closes her eyes. Her hands firmly planted on the bed as she rocks. She has to cover her own mouth as she comes. Her thoughts are filled with the image of him sitting there in the chair, his eyes so dark and menacing in a way that makes her skin tingle. She’s so successful at staying quiet until the very last moment, as the final little seconds of her so unfulfilling climax hit her, that she says his name and it echoes through the room. 

**____**

He scowls at her the whole next day. Not in a way that makes her think he’s mad but in a way that makes her ache with a hungry and empty feeling between her thighs she hasn’t been able to satisfy by herself lately. 

After glaring at each other over cups of coffee, Hanna begged to build a snowman. Their hands brushed against each other in the icy snow and neither of them retreated. It was a welcomed and needy warmth. Then it was dirty looks on the ski lift. Hanna didn’t ride it yesterday so she sat today in between Rey and Ben. Ben had his hand draped over the back of the seat and his fingers brushed Rey’s shoulder. She kept his wicked gaze. 

Hanna passed out on the couch after a movie and Ben carried her up to bed and Rey retreated to her room without a word. She pressed her back up against the door when she got to her room. She shoved one hand between her legs and started to rub but then she stopped. No. She’s sick of the unsatisfying orgasms. She knows what she needs. 

It’s funny because she used to be able to get herself off fine before she met Ben. Now, she can’t make herself come unless she thinks about him shoving her against the wall and fucking her raw with his hands digging into her hips. That’s what she thinks about as she walks down the hallway and stops in front of his door. She doesn’t hear any movement behind the door. Maybe he’s already gone to bed. Her hand hesitates before she knocks. She plays with the tie in her robe with the other hand. She stripped down to nothing and wrapped her short silk robe around her before walking over here. She didn’t pack any lingerie but she doesn’t think she needs it. If the way he reacted yesterday to her naked body was any indication. 

She knocks once then twice and waits. “Come in,” she hears his bellow from the other side of the door. 

When she steps inside, he’s waiting on his bed with his glasses perched on the bridge of his nose that she didn’t know he wears. He doesn’t sit up when she walks in. He sinks further onto the bed and puts his hands behind his head, leaning on the headboard. 

“I knew you were going to sneak in my room. Couldn’t resist, could you?”

She shakes her head. 

“Take it off,” he gestures towards her robe. She doesn’t question him. She takes the ties and slowly lets it go and the silk falls into a puddle at her feet on the hardwood. 

When the robe falls and she looks up at him with her eyes wide like a doe that’s been caught in the woods. A predator and prey. His room is warm. There’s a fire going on the wall behind her. It crackles little red sparks out into the air. She takes a breath and lets the same confidence she had last night in the hot tub take over. She straightens out her back and stands tall at the foot of the bed. 

“So beautiful,” he murmurs under his breath. He’s starting to get up and crawl to her. She stops him before he can really reach her with a soft hand on his bare chest. 

“What are you going to do to me, daddy?” 

He turns his head so that he can look at her hand and he kisses it and closes his eyes. His lips sear into the skin on the back of her hand with a little kiss and she feels it move up her arm. 

“What do you want me to do to you, sweetheart?” The term of endearment made her tremble. 

“Whatever you want.”

“Whatever I want?” She nodded. Ben ran his hands up the sides of her body, along her waist and hips and around the swell of her breasts. He sucked in a breath. “Oh sweetheart, there are so many things I want to do to you.” He leaned in and kissed her sternum. She gasped. “I’ve wanted this for so long.” His voice is muffled against her chest. 

“I do too, I do too,” she holds his shoulders and he wraps his arms around her waist. He looks up at her and one hand caresses her face and she leans into it while a finger prods her mouth. She lets him in and licks it. 

“Oh baby...I think…first I’m going to fuck this smart mouth of yours.” 

Her mouth waters at the thought of his cock hollowing out her throat. She nods eagerly. 

“Yeah? You like that? You want me to stuff your mouth full of my thick cock?” 

“ _Please—“_

He raises an eyebrow. “Please what?”

_“Please daddy, please fuck my mouth. Shut me up.”_ Her hands are already on the waistband of his sweatpants, pulling them down as she falls to her knees in front of him. 

She moans when she pulls his cock out. She’d imagined it before. She’d thought about how big he’d be, fucking into her as he pushes her against the tile of the shower or the wall or into the bed. She’d thought about how _deep_ a fucking from him would probably be and how he’d rip her in half because of how fucking huge he is. 

But he’s bigger than she thought, somehow. She’s probably drooling at this point. Slick spit to help her swallow him down more, further into her throat. He’s already hard by the time she takes him in her hand. She can barely wrap her hands around him and he says something about that; _my little doll._

She doesn’t look up at him and meets his burning gaze as she dives down and laps up the saltiness resting on the head of his cock. 

He really shouldn’t taste like this sugared honey sweetness that he does. Every other dick Rey’s had in her mouth has been so unpleasant and she hates it but Ben—she wants to eat him up. 

She wraps her lips around his head and uses her tongue, then shoves him fully in her mouth. She’s absolutely gagging on him and he’s already a mess yelling moans and praises above her with his hands curled in her hair, tangling it to no end. 

_You perfect girl._

_You suck daddy’s cock so well._

_Good good good good girl._

_Fuck, sweetheart._

She has one hand on his shaft, moving with her mouth, as she gags on him. She loves it. She loves having him in her mouth like this. She loves the way he’s hitting the back of her throat. She never thought she’d ever think that. 

Of course Ben has the perfect cock. 

“Hey, hey, hey, sweetheart, baby,” he grabs her by the side of her head and stops her. She pauses with his cock still in her mouth and drool dripping out of the corner. “I really need to come _inside you_ , sweetheart, please.” 

But he’s not really asking her. He’s telling her he’s going to come inside of her and she feels her arousal heighten. 

“Please, _daddy,”_ she’s begging, “I want you to come inside me.”

Without words he grabs her and flips her so that she’s laying on her back on the bed. The sheets are so cool against her heated skin. She had her backside facing the fireplace as she sucked his cock so it was burning warm. 

He stands at the end of the bed and takes off his sweatpants. 

His cock bounces when he climbs towards her with hungry eyes. She lays on her forearms as he hovers over her. Their breathing comes out in a synchronized rhythm. Ben looks down at her cunt. She’s pink and swollen and aching for his touch. She nearly whimpers as he runs his fingers over her taut stomach. He stays there for a moment. Just the slightest brush of the pads of his fingers against her skin. She’s shivering. She squirms underneath him, hoping that’ll make him move his hands lower to where she wants them. 

“My eager baby,” his voice is laced with sin. “I think I’ll fuck this tight little cunt with my fingers first, get you ready for my cock.” 

_“Please,”_ she whines. He’s somehow made her into a pleading mess of flesh. She really is so eager, she’s been waiting so long for this. 

“Are you going to be a good girl and come on my fingers first?” 

“Yes, daddy, yes!”

His fingers move lower, ghosting over her center, running lightly over her folds, before dipping into her slick. She’s already so wet for him. If she’s being honest, the whole time she’s known him has been edged foreplay for this moment. She jolts when he finally touches her. Thick fingers move gracefully inside of her while he thumbs her clit. It’s so much at once and it’s just his fingers. 

She’s already close. She feels that familiar pressure down in her belly and in her cunt. It’s starting to build. 

“Ben, _daddy—I—I—”_

“Be a good girl and come for daddy, please, please, please.” 

It’s the way he calls her a good girl with his mouth pressed against her neck that really sends her over the edge. 

He kisses her as she comes. His mouth is hard against hers even though her mouth is open as she moans. He kisses all over her face. Her lips, her jaw, her cheeks, her nose. 

“My good, good girl. Sweet girl, so pretty when she comes.” 

She’s panting when she collects herself and surges forward, grabbing his face in her hands and kissing him in earnest. Though, nothing about their frisk right now is really earnest. It’s dirty and filthy and she wants nothing more. 

There aren’t any words exchanged between them before he takes his cock in his hand and guides it to her cunt. He rubs it over her clit and her back arches up off of the bed. And then, with his lips pressed to hers, he finds her entrance and fucks her, fully impaling her on his thick cock in one slow motion. 

She gasps when she feels him fully inside of her. She’s never felt so _stuffed_ to the fucking brim. It hurts so deliciously. 

“Are you okay, baby?”

“Perfect, Ben. So, so, so, good.”

“Rey, sweetheart,” he says in a low grunt, “you’re so tight, made for me.” 

He kisses her with each snap of his hips and she purrs into him. She does feel like she was made for him. Made for this. Made to be his little fuck doll. Made for him to use. 

“I was made just for you, daddy.” 

“You’re so good, Rey. So good to me, so good to my family. I don’t–– _fuck_ ––don’t know what we’d do without you.”

“Me either, Ben.” 

He’s hitting inside of her just right. Her walls clench around him. She can feel her orgasm coming again. He’s close, too. She can tell in the way his hips are getting sloppy. 

“I need you to come inside me,” she’s begging, pleading, asking. “Fill me with it, Ben.” 

“Yeah?” He mouths at her neck and collarbones, “Rey, I want you swollen with my come. I want everyone to know who you fucking belong to.”

“ _Yes, please, yes.”_

“We’re going to make a baby one day. You want that? You want me to fuck you so full of my come we make a baby?” 

“Fu—Ben! Yes! Let’s make a baby. I want us to make a baby.” 

Rey comes first, again, and Ben follows. Her cunt is tight around his cock as he turns her insides white with his come. They’re holding onto each other close. Neither of them wanting to let go as they’re breathless. 

Ben falls on the bed and pulls Rey over so that she’s laying over his chest with his cock still buried deep inside of her. She holds him in there, she doesn’t want him to pull out. She’s so content and warm and _full._ Perfectly complete. 

She kisses his chest. Little flutters of shaking lips on the broad expanse in front of her. 

Then she lays down, her ear pressed down, listening to his heart beating so fast she’s scared it’ll burst. And she’s looking up at him with sleepy and soft eyes. Ben brushes her hair with his hand and she nearly falls asleep right there. 

“I was serious, you know?”

“Me too.” 

“About––”

“About all of it. It wasn’t just shit to say in the moment to get each other off. Ben, I want _you._ I want everything with you.” It’s so scary to say out loud. She’s thought it in her head for months. It constantly bubbled to the surface when she saw him and then after she made herself come to the thought of him. She knows there’s always been something more there than just a little crush on the father of the kid she nannies and she’s always known there’s been more there than just physical attraction. She wants him. All of him. Wholly and irrevocably. 

“Sweetheart,” he pulls her up to face him and his eyes look all over her face for something, a sign, a movement, something, “I’ve only fantasized about you ever saying that.” 

“What should we do now? What do we tell Hanna?” Her voice is soft, pulling them back into reality. 

“Well _first,_ I want to eat that pretty pussy out until you’re writhing on my sheets and crying as the sun comes up.” 

“ _Ben.”_ She giggles and he flips them back so that she’s laying down with him laying next to her. His hand making little circles on her skin, right at her belly. 

“And Hanna already knows something’s up. She calls you my girlfriend when you’re not around.” Ben laughs. 

“She does what?” 

“I think she started it as a joke? I don’t think she understood what a girlfriend was when she first started doing it but she just kept going and I never corrected her. It sounded nice. I’m sorry.” He feels bashful all of a sudden and buries his head between her breasts. 

She picks his head up, “I like the sound of that too.” His ears turn red and his smile is all teeth. “But first, I think I’m going to need you to eat me out until I’m crying as the sunrises like you said.” Ben kisses her once and then moves down her chest, one hand moving lazily after him—leaving a trail of goosebumps and pebbled nipples in its path—as he kisses the inside of her thighs, before looking up at her and lapping her up.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on [ twitter](https://twitter.com/darthpeachy) :)


End file.
